Shiurim
This page is a list of recurring shiurim. For one time shiurim, see the calendar. Daf Yomi is on a separate page. Rimon *Hassidic Insights to Jewish Thought, an English language shiur by Rav Natan Segal, Wednesday nights, 7.30 PM (possibly in Zayit, or elsewhere). For details contact Rav Natan Segal at 993-1823. *The English Piaseczner Shiur (in the "Warsaw Ghetto Rebbe's" writings), sponsored by Shirat Shlomo, is moving to a new time. We will meet on Monday evenings at 20:30 at our home, 22 Mevo Alon, Rimon. We will be studying the Rebbe's pre-war drashot "Derech HaMelech" which include some of his deepest teachings, and trying to incorporate them into our Avodat HaShem. All are welcome, for info please call 930-9133. Rav Zvi Leshem. Te'ena .'' 'איך באמת צריכים לחיות?'האם זה בכלל אפשרי למצוא דרך ברורה ונכונה לחיות בה?'מדוע ישנם שינויים כל כך גדולים בין בני אדם?'ננסה לחפש ביחד כל אחת את הנתיב שלה בחיים,'את השליחות שהיא באה למלא בעולם הזה,'בעזרת תורות של רבי נחמן מברסלב.'השיעור מפי ליליאנה ריצ'מן עברית)'השיעור מתקיים בימי ראשון החל מיום ראשון כ"ה תשרי (3.10.10) בשעה 20.15 בבית של שלי בן דוד, רח' רות 15 תאנה''' ''' . Rav Natan Siegel teaches Kedushat Levi, of Rav Levi Yitzhak of Berdichev, half an hour before Mincha on Shabbat afternoons, in Shirat Shlomo, Netzer Yishai Street, Efrat Retreat Center.'' '''''Rav Zvi Leshem gives a "Dvar Tefila" Friday nights, and a "Drasha on the Parsha" Shabbat mornings, also in Shirat Shlomo. * Megirot class for women, Tuesdays 11AM, 4/4 Te'ena street, please call to confirm: 052-4667936 Gefen *Rambam in English by Rabbi Michael Fredman at the Kalker home - Hamaayan 27. Tuesday at 8:45PM *Musar Shiur for Women based on Alei Shur by Rav Shlomo Wolbe zt"l led by Batya Yaniger, in English, at Debbie Markowitz's house, 39 HaGefen 4:00 Shabbat afternoon. For information: Leah Bowman 993-1152 *Gemara in Hebrew by Rav Shuki Reich - Sunday-Thursday mornings 6:30-7:00 in the Gefen Shul. *Daf Yomi in Hebrew by Rav Shuki Reich Sunday-Thursday nights 20:45-21:30 in the Gefen Shul. *Tanya for Women in English-Sunday at 5pm at Alizah Hochstead's house Rehov HaGefen 46/7 Please call first 050-54-77004 *Lunch and Learn-in English for women Tuesday at 12:30. Rehov HaGefen 46/7 Please call first 050-54-77004 *Additional classes for women please call for full schedule 050-54-77004 Dekel *The Women's Beit Midrash has lots of shiurim at Tiferet Avot during the week for women. *At Ashmoret Avraham Shul in Dekel Gimmel there is a shiur in Talmud Yerushalmi on Monday evening after Maariv (maariv is at 8:15). The shiur is in Hebrew given by R. Meir Shpiegelman. We have finished Bava Metzia. New topic to be announced. *At Tiferet Avot Sun-Thurs 5:45-6:15 - Gemara Shiur by Rav Menachem Schreider *At Tiferet Avot Tuesdays 20:45 - Parashat HaShavua Shiur in English by Rabbi David Marcus *At Tiferet Avot Shabbat 17:00-18:00 - Shiur for women by Tsipi Egert and Sara Ben Tsvi *At Tiferet Avot Shabbat Shiurim by Rav Schreider on varrying topics after Mincha Ketana at 17:00 *Starting in August, every other Tuesday at 20:45, in English, by Rav Schrader, Ask the Rabbi + Sefer HaChinuch on the Parasha, at the Guggenheim house, Netzach Yerushalyim 22. For details call Leah Bowman at 993-1152. Zayit *Every Shabbat afternoon there is a rotating shiur for women at 15:45 Winter/17:00 Summer. *At Zayit Ra'anan, every Shabbat, at 8:00 - Topics from Parashat HaShavua, by R. Eli Eidelberg. *At Mishkan Tziporah, every Shabbat, 8:00 - "Or Hachaim" with Ariel Rubinshtein *At Mishkan Tziporah, every Tuesday night, in English by R. Jeff Saks - Massechet Chullin, with an eye toward Halacha Lemaaseh - after Maariv - 20:30 *At Zayit Ra'anan, every Sunday, at 9:00 - Shiur for women by R. Boruch Efrati, Rambam Mishna Torah. *At Zayit Ra'anan, every Tuesday, at 20:10 - Shiur by R. Boruch Efrati, Mefarshim on Parsha. *At Zayit Ra'anan, every Wednesday, at 20:20 - Shiur by R. Yehoshua Grunstein, 'Lamdanut Light'. *At Zayit Ra'anan, every Wednesday, at 21:00 - Shiur by R. Boruch Efrati, Beginner's Gemara - Sanhedrin. *At Zayit Ra'anan, every Thursday, at 20:00 - Chavrutot. *At Zayit Ra'anan, every Friday, at 08:35- Shiur by R. Itiel Oron, Kollel Yom Shishi. *At Zayit Ra'anan, every weekday, at 05:55 - Daf Yomi by R. Dave Edelcreek. *At Zayit Ra'anan, every Shabbat, between Mincha and Maariv, Navi Shiur by R. Avri Noilander. *Rav Natan Seigel presents Stories for Today from Rebbe Nachman, every Wednesday, at the Golberts, 21/1 Haketoret, 7.30 PM. Sponsored by Shirat Shlomo. Tamar Dagan Category:Yahadut